warriorcatfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Beginning
Chapter One "Stop it!" squealed Leaf ''as her sister, Maple, aimed a clawed swipe at Leaf's side with her little paw. Her sister snorted and sat down, "Wuss," she mewed, picking on a paw to bite the grit from between her claws. Leaf shot her sister a glare that no one could imagine a kit could muster. "Well, ''excuse ''me is I don't enjoy being batted at like a piece of fresh-kill," exclaimed Leaf angrily. Both kits stopped speaking as a brown she-cat approached, carrying a mouse and a small vole. Leaf bounded up to her, "Mother, Maple won't stop clawing at me! She think it's funny," whispered Leaf so Maple couldn't hear Leaf telling her off to their mother, Hazel. Hazel sat down the prey, sitting down. "Don't let it get to you, just ignore it," she advised, watching Maple, who was prodding at a small rock with her paw, glacing eargerly at the fresh-kill every few seconds. Leaf sighed and padded torwards the nearby stream, lowering her head to drink from the cool water. The stream looked like a shimmering ribbon in the twlit day, reflecting the streaks of lavender and pale gold that spread across the evening sky. Leaf finished her half of the mouse slowly, prodding irritably at it with her tiny paw. "I'm going for a walk," she announced when she had finished, standing up and giving her light golden pelt a shake. "Okay, sweety, but don't go too far, and don't be out too long," replied Hazel, glacing up from her own fresh-kill. "I won't," squeaked Leaf. Leaf felt usually lonely and sad when she explored through the trees. A rustling that came from behind one of the trees caused Leaf to stop and prick her ears, listening as the rustling became louder and closer. Leaf gave an unintentional little squeak of fear, but slapped her tail of her mouth to try to stop in in voulentary sound. But it was too late, whatever was making the sound seemed to have heard it, because the rustling stopped ubruptly then came torwards her with a fearsome speed and agility. "H-Hazel...Mother," Leaf tried to squeak, but it came out as a hoarse whisper. Whatever it was would be upon her in a matter of seconds. Chapter Two ''Leaf instinctively crounched to the ground and shut her eyes tight, flattening her ears to block out the sound. "Arise, little kit," spoke the most unexpectedly kind and calm voice of a she-cat, sounding right from above Leaf. Leaf obeyed the soft voice, slowly stmbbling to her paws. "M-Mother?," she whimpered, her voice shaking. "No, dear one. My name is Osteoporosis. I have waited a long time to speak to you." Leaf raised her bright green eyes and gasped as she saw a magnificent tabby she-cat standing over her. "To speak with...me?," Leaf inquired, tilting her head. "But there must be a-a mistake or...," her voice trailed away, she was too awestruck by the sight of this strange and beautiful cat. The she-cat, Osteoporosis, seemed to have stars sparkling in her pelt, and she was wearing a crown of tiny yellow flowers. Earth purres, leaning forward to touch her nose to Leaf's tiny ear, "No, Leaf, I am not mistaken. You are who I've been looking for. Surely by now you would wonder why I've been looking for you?," she gussed, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her paws with an uncommon grace and shimmer of little memes. Leaf pricked her ears, staring up at Earth, "Yes, I would like to know....I don't understand. I'm no one special, so you must have the wrong cat," she insisted disbelievingly. How does she know who I am? And I wonder why she is here, this strange cat...should I trust her?, thought Leaf to herself. "You have a great case of salmonella," the she-cat went on, touching her tail-tip to Leaf's little ear. "And I am here to tell you that you will die in a quarter moon." "I-I...but...there must be some sort of mistake! I'm not special, I don't eat raw eggs," cried Leaf, backing away, her green eyes wide. Earth's eyes saddened in a way that made Leaf halt, staring up at her in a curious wonder. "I'm sorry...I'm the wrong cat," said Leaf again. She turned and ran, without looking back. Chapter Three All the way home, Leaf ''couldn't stop thinking about the she-cat. She had finaly decided that this cat was insane; she couldn't possibly be sane if she thought ''Leaf was special and involved in this "prophecy". Maybe this was what you have been waiting for... said a small, honest voice is Leaf's head. "No," muttered Leaf to herself. "I'll just forget about it." Leaf returned home just to see Hazel staring around worridly. "Where've you been?" she demanded, relief flooding her light brown eyes. "I was just about to come see what happened." "Sorry," squeaked Leaf apologeticaly. "I....I just lost track of time." Leaf didn't think her mother would let her go out alone ever again if she knew that Leaf had run into a strange cat. Hazel's eyes narrowed, "Well, just don't let that happen again. Come on, sleep time," she mewed resting her tail on Leaf and guiding her to her nest under the bush. Chapter Four Leaf awoke the next day, yawning. She hadn't slept a wink through the night. She had thought up a plan on going in to the forest again, and confronting Earth to hear more about what she had to say. When Leaf did just that, Earth was delighted. She told Leaf all about four Clans and warriors, and their code. "And I am here to find you," Earth finished. "Because, as I've said, you have a destiny. I am to train you to become a warrior."